Chihiro Fujisaki - Hacker of Despair
by HackerOfDespair
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD! Did you ever wonder what would happen if another student happened to be the Mastermind? How would they do it? What would be different? Or did you just want to see a different point of view? In this story, Chihiro Fujisaki, the Super High School Level Programmer-takes the place of the original Mastermind But if his plans come to work or fail, you have to read to know
1. Chapter 1

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or the franchise, this writing WILL contain spoilers, but the Chihiro in this story is based around the Mastermind AU of this fandom. Reviews are lovely!))**

-**Prologue**-

There I stood, in front of the gates of the so called Hope's Peak Academy. This is when I knew that my plans had just started to hatch out of their shell. What was my name you ask? Chihiro Fujisaki, sent to this school under the title of Super High School Level Hacker. Or...more specifically put as a Programmer. By now the bruises from my father had faded, though the joy of the despair it wrought still stained me, inside and out. However, I could not simply just show how well this pleased me, not now. I had to act 'innocent', act 'pure', and...even act like I praised the 'hope' that tore me apart. How disgusting. Cringing at the thought, I held my bag to my side, and walked inside the school.

What happened next was easily forgotten by the rest of the student body. Two years had come and gone so quickly, it seemed as if they were never even there in the first place! How foolish of them. Though what had overcome their rotting minds was a heavy case of amnesia, causing them to think their first steps into the 'new' Hope's Peak were just that-their first. We all stood in front of the metal entrance, introducing ourselves all over again. Ah...there he was. Makoto Naegi-Super High School Level 'Good' Luck. So he was still around was he not? "I almost didn't see you there! My name's Makoto Naegi, I'm Super High School Level Good Luck...pretty lame isn't it?" He pulled off a stupid little grin before continuing to talk. "Who are you?" I clenched the hem of my skirt, keeping my voice low as I responded to him. "I'm...Chihiro Fujisaki...th-the Super High School Level Programmer." Shuffling my stance, I managed to take a few moments of eye contact before the subtle "It's nice to meet you!" before he left my sights.

I could feel the gears turning in my corrupted mind as he walked to the others, covering my mouth with my hand to hide the smirk that came with the despairing thoughts. I looked forward to seeing their dead bodies piling up, whether it be from murder or by my own hand. Either way...I'd be lying if I said I didn't look forward to it. Everything that was happening was going according to plan! I had a spare Monobear up on the third floor, controlling the other who would wander the school. It was difficult to program so it would function, but it was done just before the whole ordeal commenced. Once I got 'murdered' or 'executed', I would flee to the control room in an almost despairing peace of mind.

At least- that's how it seemed to go in my mind. Things are always set to change when you least expect them to.

Once most of everyone had left the area, I was not bothered on my way to my own dorm, glancing at the name plates on either side of me. Merely nodding to myself, I silent walked into the room and shut the door behind me, snatching the keys to the room and gates to upper levels. Luckily, my creations listened to what I had instructed, so I wouldn't have much trouble once my death occurred. Stretching, I went over to the oddly comfortable bed and laid down, closing my eyes as I awaited the days to come.

**((Sorry this is so short, but it is only the prologue! Chapter 1 will be much longer! Don't be afraid to review~))**

Song for the Prologue: Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Chapter 1**-

When my eyes blinked open, I heard just the end of the morning announcement. Oh great...now I get to listen to Ishimaru babble about how late I am. For all I care the bastard can wait a minute or two. Yawning as I stood and took a quick shower, changing for the day, and leaving my Mastermind garb behind of course, I placed the keys carefully under my skirt, hooking them to a small holster on my leg. It was barely noticeable, unless someone decided to take a look under. Only in that case would I be able to break the guilty party's nose. The hallways were quite silent, which made the scenario we were all in quite more suspicious. Surely the others wished for escape? Ergh...looks like that motive might have to come early. I would've assumed there'd be a murder by now! Mumbling under my breath, I put on a nervous expression as I walked into the cafeteria. "Fujisaki-san! You have kept as waiting, do you have any excuse as to why?" It was difficult to hold back a grimace, but with an innocent tone I barely murmured, "I...overslept, that's all." As to be expected from the Hall Monitor, I received quite the lecture. "Have you forgotten the rule we had agreed to? We have agreed to meet each morning at exactly 8am! It is now 8:05am! This is not what I expected from you Fujisaki-san. I am ashamed. How could you do this to us?" What I wouldn't do to knock that brat's lights out...luckily, if you could even call it luck, Celestia spoke up. "Ishimaru-kun, if you will leave the girl alone for a few moments, I believe we were all discussing how to escape this school facility?" That was a good distraction...might leave you alive a few months longer. Or a few months less seeing the other's reactions towards what you said. Taking a deep breath in, I walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting between Sayaka Maizono and Aoi Asahina. This is when the discussion began.

Celes stood from her seat, holding her hands in front of her as she gazed among the students with her. "Now...due to our search, have we found anything out?" I nearly scoffed at the answers that were received. Aoi piped up from beside me, looking over towards the ogre, Sakura. "Me and Oogami-san checked the gates, even we couldn't lift them! It seems that they lead to a different floor." Mondo Oowada-kun spoke up next, explaining that the entrance and plates were hard as metal. It took quite a lot of will to not insult any of the idiotic responses. Who wouldn't take the chance to call out? Sadly if one was to do that, it would be hell on my part, having to act like a defenseless little child. Naegi started to speak now. "What should we do about the situation...? It doesn't seem like there is a wa-" Just as he started to finish his sentence, Celestia took the time to interrupt. "We adapt." As to be expected, there were plenty of gasps. Kirigiri finally spoke from her silent form on the other end of the table. "Please do explain further." Narrowing her eyes, Celes simply nodded, continuing her little speech. "Why...of course I will. It's simple really. We should just accept our situation and adapt. If we don't...won't we just get killed off much faster?" She did have a point, one as sharp as the tip of a knife. Speaking of knives...there were plenty around, why wasn't anyone even trying yet? These types of thoughts crowded my mind, but in order to ignore them, I started to excuse myself from the table. I say 'started' due to the fact Monobear requested, more of an order actually, us all to go to the gym for a special announcement.

It took a few moments, but eventually we all stood in the middle of the gymnasium, standing in front of us on the stage's podium was none other than Monobear himself. "Upupu~ So you bastards finally showed! I grew tired of waiting for you all to kill...so I came up with a motive! Go on up to the A/V room, you should find a CD with your name written upon it. I'm sure this will cause _bear_y interesting reactions~" While my expression stayed blank, out of mere curiosity, I looked around to see the others' faces. Some seemed scared, some confused, some calm. Of course the motive was a simple one, but as we left one by one to the A/V room and took our seats, the reactions were all too pleasing. While the richer remained calm, hearing Maizono scream was practically...it was rich. I loved it! After she fled with Naegi hot on her tail, I waited til the others left, taking a moment to replay the sound in my mind. Smiling to myself for a short few seconds, I followed after everyone else, seeing Naegi comforting the girl in his arms. The look in her eyes said it all: I want to leave! But who would the first victim be? I tastefully awaited the moment.

Though it was far too early for NightTime, I might as well make some sort of 'friendly' actions towards the others...but who should I talk to first?

**((Free time chapters will be much longer! Pick THREE characters for Chihiro to visit, the ones with the most votes will be the first free-time!))**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2-

Free Time (1)

There was plenty of time left in the day, so the only reasonable option was to talk. Although talking to the first I happened to come across made me cringe; it was better than hiding in a bubble. Naegi stood just outside the A/V room, looking rather terrified. Was it because of his CD...? It wasn't that bad! I made it up, so of course I'd know of its contents. But there wasn't even any blood on the contorted image, how could it scare him so? Shrugging it off, I walked over, lightly tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "Naegi-kun?..." He seemed to snap out of his god-forsaken faze, the smile returning to his features. "A-Ah, hey there Fujisaki-san!" Forcing the same 'kind' smile upon myself, I quickly had it fade. "You...you looked scared. Why?" Covering my mouth as I witnessed the startled expression come over him. "My parents...th-they couldn't be dead...it was the disc, Chihiro. I..I can't believe that...that sort of thing could've happened..." Holding back from scoffing, I acted so concerned, so worried for his health, when in reality? I couldn't care less. His parents were good as_ dead_ to me. The police were. Every person that **_DARED_** come in my way of bringing ultimate despair to their world were as good as** DEAD.**

Oops...better hold my tongue. Can't let that slip out. Heh...so many secrets to be found! What a wonderful game this is! Biting the corner of my lip, I nodded. "S..So you really think its true...? I-...I was hoping it was a fake..!" Well, mine was just equally as fearful. Seeing a successful and hopeful world was my worst nightmare! It was only a fair deal to have my own fears along with the others. Though I could control my need for murder...mostly, the unsustainable need for a corpse to show in due time just grew...so much stronger. To the point that if I didn't get the fill I'd end up handling the deed myself. "Fujisaki-san...maybe we should catch up later? I...don't feel too great." With barely any time for me to respond, Naegi fled down the hall. Hmph...it surely couldn't have been that much torture just to talk to your executor? Either way, it wasn't too much trouble. His conversation was a bore.

Free Time (2)

I took about 10 minutes give or take before continuing down the hallway, wanting to keep some distance between myself and Naegi. In the almost-blind walk I had run into Kirigiri- the girl with a questionable talent. Even -I- had no idea what it was, so just being around her irritated me to no extent. Whatever her skill was, she knew something, something that she wouldn't tell until the time it was needed. I'm no way an esper, but it was so obvious! Just looking at her stance, how she looked do-...oh, maybe it's just because I'm short. That's why she's looking down at me. I should probably keep my guard up, just in case. I get ever so tense when I fear suspicion, it's a terrible habit I need to lose. "S-Sorry for running into you Kirigiri-san..." I barely was able to keep up the innocently nervous apology due to frustration, but it was managed nonetheless. Brushing off the pity response, Kirigiri went straight to questioning. "Where are you off to in such a rush Fujisaki? I never expected someone so nervous as you to go off on someone's trail." If that wasn't something that would make you sick. How much did she know?

"O..Oh its not that at all! I...I'm just...-" What was the word...? The word that perfectly described the twisted feeling. Not quite despairing, but not quite nervous. "You're scared?" Of course she'd know. Yes. The feeling was fear. But my child self's definition was far different than mine. The Chihiro everyone knew-feared death. The true me-feared revelation. Quite the difference. "Y..Yeah. The video...you saw how Maizono-san reacted...what if she comes after one of us?" My hands stayed behind me, fists clenched as I dug my nails into my palms. That better be believable. I could feel Kirigiri's gaze burning into me. Did she catch on to my act? "Very well. I suppose you were trying to hide?" My only response was a subtle nod and a nervous expression. I couldn't stand being near her too long. It really was quite frightening. Unable to stand the violet gaze much longer, I side-stepped past her, heading to my own room. Almost Night-Time, I can get there in time...I know I can!

Free Time (3)

As soon as my hand touched the handle of the dorm room's entrance, I felt a hand on my shoulder. If I weren't trying to disguise myself, I would've lashed out at whoever touched me. I hated being touched. Wasn't that obvious? Glancing behind to see who it was, his eyes widened at seeing Mondo Oowada. Since when did he bother talking to someone like him? "Yo, Fujisaki, think you can help me out with something?" I wanted to reject, but needed a way to let him off easy. "Wh-..What is it you need help with?" So much for rejecting. "I've been tryin' to figure out a way to get the entrance unlocked, but that shit's made of steel or something."

Oh you poor idiotic soul. I almost pity you. Not to mention how terrible the feeling of pity is. So that should mean a hell of a lot to you. "Oowada-kun...? I-I'm pretty sure the door is made of steel...you can't just break it." Did I really have to explain this? God these people are morons. It's like I'm _GLaDOS_ and everyone else are my test subjects. Which...actually is a pretty nice description if I do say so myself. "Heh, yeah you're probably right, but I mean...there's probably a code or something right? So I figured I'd ask our little programmer for help." So that's why he was here. No problem for me, I had the controls for it. I had the remote, but like _**HELL**_ was I going to tell anyone that. "I..I've tried already...I can't even find out the correct coding..." Blatant lies work every time. Although Mondo looked dejected, he let out a sigh, glancing to the side. "There was no harm in tryin I suppose. See ya Fujisaki." I narrowed my eyes as he walked off, and I just knew today was going to be a very, very long day.


End file.
